Imaginary Rain
by grettama
Summary: Nama itu… nama yang selalu muncul setiap kali matanya terpejam. Nama yang memberikan kenangan manis sekaligus menyakitkan mengenai suatu hari di musim panasnya… apa yang Sai ketahui tentangnya?


**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Nama itu… nama yang selalu muncul setiap kali matanya terpejam. Nama yang memberikan kenangan manis sekaligus menyakitkan mengenai suatu hari di musim panasnya… apa yang Sai ketahui tentangnya?**

**Rate : T. lama-lama bosen juga berkutat di rate ini. –sigh- harus cepet2 bikin M ni kayaknya.**

**Warning : OOCness. No Yaoi, but almost, jadi unleash your imagination aja deh. Hehe. Gaje. Ada OC dari Fate/Stay Night juga… No flame please.**

Nggak nyangka saia buat trikuel-nya juga… hehehe… di fic kemaren saia sama sekali nggak pake nama keluarga coz Sai nggak punya nama keluarga. Tapi di fic kali ini saia campur adukkan… hehehehe… kalo ngomongin masalah nama keluarga, jadi keinget Sanji Yagami yang menamai Sai dengan nama Taro Sai… sekalian promosi, baca fic-nya Sanji Yagami yang judulnya The Six Princes! Sumpah, gokil abis! Pasti ngakak bacanya… XD… saia aja sampe sakit perut. Fyi, Sanji Yagami itu adiknya Yoshizawa Sayuri lho…

Btw, uda lama banget ya saia vakum dari ffn… soalnya kompie saia kena virus…T.T…

BALESAN RIPYU BUAT Imaginary Winter:

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven :** emang panjang banget ya? Masih panjangan fic saia yang judulnya FIRE AND ICE (M-rated)… fic ini sih masih 18 halaman word… kalo 'seme' tuh yang ada di posisi cowok, biasanya disebut duluan dalam pairing, misal SasuNaru, berarti yang seme itu Sasu. Nah kalo 'uke' itu yang ada di posisi cewek dan biasanya disebut belakangan. Dan kayaknya istilah itu dipake di staright juga kok… misalnya NaruHina. Berarti seme-nya Naruto, uke-nya Hinata… gitu…

**Vi-chan Uchiha : **welcome to ffn!! –telat ya?- kok banyak yang bilang panjang sih? Coba baca FIRE AND ICE deh… hehehe… -promosi mode on- saia nggak pernah bikin straight malah… kalo ada straight-nya pun itu cuma slight doang, bukan pairing utama… hehehe…pada dasarnya saia suka banget membashing SakuInoTen…

**Lovely Lucifer : **wah, senpai ripyu loh…wkwkwkwk… tx for ripyu ya, senpai… uda baca Imaginary Summer belum? Itu dasar-nya Imaginary Winter n Imaginary Rain ini…

** : **wah, kalo ada adegan itu, ntar Naru malah kayaknya jadi cowok murahan gitu dong… dia kan sekali Sasu tetap Sasu… hehehe… padahal saia juga lage keranjingan SaiNaru…laen kali bikin SaiNaru ah…

**Nae Rossi-chan : **saia tahu saia salah lagi nulis nama u… tapi saia malez benerin… hehehe… *dipenggal* tx for the ripyu, sist! Talkshow saia emang nggak mutu, jadi maav kalo ngerusak atmosfer cerita, tapi seperti saia bilang, kalo kita serius lama-lama kan endingnya gila juga, masih mending bukan ending fic-nya yang saia jadiin gokil… hehehehe… apdet Forgive Me n Prestige-nya ya… ALL HAIL COSINUS!!!

**Sefa-sama : **tx for ripyu-nya ya, senpai… senangnya ada yang bilang fic saia bagus… bahkan ada yang baca fic saia itu saia sudah sangat amat beruntung sekali… hehehe…

Langsung aja, ah, here we go…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Imaginary Rain_**

**_Trikuel of Imaginary Summer_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

[X Japan : Crucify My Love (Violin Instrumental)]

Oktober 1955, di sebuah kota di selatan pulau Honshu, Jepang.

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri trotoar di tepi jalan, tidak menghiraukan tetes-tetes air yang membasahi kulit pucatnya. Orang-orang berjalan melewatinya, memandangnya dengan tatapan keheranan karena berani berjalan di bawah siraman air hujan tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan. Tapi pemuda tampan itu tidak peduli, ia hanya memedulikan satu hal selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Satu hal yang selalu membuatnya gelisah tiap malam, satu hal yang selalu membuatnya sulit tidur dan kalaupun dia bisa tidur, tidurnya selalu dihantui mimpi buruk yang membuat hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik.

"_Aku pasti akan menunggumu…"_

Suara itu selalu bergema di kepalanya setiap saat, menusuk hatinya makin dalam. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda itu, selain terus membiarkan pisau yang menusuknya menghujamnya dan akhirnya membunuhnya dari dalam.

Tapi seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, pemuda itu tidak peduli. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi Naruto, bahkan mencari seseorang bernama Sasuke yang tidak jelas keberadaannya itu.

Sai terus melangkah menembus hujan, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan menghindari tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia harus segera memenuhi janji menyakitkannya pada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk menemukan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus begitu."

Suara itu membuat Sai berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah kanannya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal panjang berjalan menjejerinya. Gadis itu memayunginya dengan tangan kirinya dan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang gadis, tapi bagi Sai, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan senyuman Naruto. Baik di dunia maupun di akhirat.

"Maaf, siapa Anda?" tanya Sai bingung. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau peduli pada orang lain di jaman susah begini kecuali ada maunya. Tapi sepertinya gadis ini bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan," jawab gadis itu sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Aku cuma wanita biasa yang kebetulan lewat. Anda _backpacker_?" tanyanya ramah.

Sai mengangguk ragu-ragu. Dalam perjalanannya selama lima tahun belakangan, jarang sekali dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya. Apalagi seorang wanita manis yang memayunginya di jalan.

Wanita itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian kembali menatap Sai dengan mata coklatnya. "Aku tidak tega terus membiarkanmu kehujanan begini. Rumah suamiku tidak jauh dari sini, bagaimana kalau kau mampir berteduh sebentar? Mau ya?"

Sai sebenarnya hendak menolak, tapi tatapan penuh harap dari wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa dilawan. Maka Sai mengangguk. "Terimakasih," gumamnya. Maka mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri trotoar sejauh dua blok sebelum sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa yang tidak umum saat itu. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu kalau wanita itu termasuk kalangan bangsawan. Sai langsung merasa rikuh.

"Silakan masuk," wanita itu menawarkan dengan ramah sambil membuka pintu gerbangnya. Harusnya dari tadi Sai menyadari kalau pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu adalah pakaian yang terbuat dari bahan mahal. "Tunggu di sini dulu sementara aku membawakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu lebih hangat." Dan wanita itu berlalu pergi sementara Sai duduk dengan gugup di ruang tamu rumah mewah itu. Air hujan menetes-netes dari ujung bajunya, membasahi lantai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu datang lagi, diikuti dua orang wanita lain yang berpakaian pelayan. Rambut pelayan-pelayan yang berwarna pink dan kuning cerah sangat mencolok dibandingkan rambut wanita yang tadi menolongnya.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san, tolong handuk dan pakaiannya," kata wanita itu dengan ramah. Dua pelayannya langsung menyerahkan handuk dan pakaian kering untuk Sai, sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sai menerima handuk dan pakaian itu dengan tampang bingung. "Eh… t-tapi…"

"Sudah, tak usah dipikirkan… kau bisa ganti pakaian di kamar itu," potongnya sambil menunjuk pintu ganda di seberang ruangan. "Eh, tapi sebelumnya, namaku Uchiha Rin. Salam kenal."

"Aku Sai…" balas Sai, sambil membuka pintu ganda itu. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang baik juga.

-

-

-

"Sudah berapa lama kau berkelana seperti ini?" tanya wanita bernama Rin itu setelah Sai ganti pakaian dan ia mendesak Sai untuk menemaninya minum teh di paviliun kecil di halaman rumahnya yang luar biasa besar.

"Umm… sekitar lima tahun…"

Rin berdecak kagum. "Wow… sudah berapa banyak tempat yang kau kunjungi? Apa tempat favoritmu?"

"Sudah cukup banyak sih… aku biasanya tidak menetap di suatu tempat lebih dari tiga hari," jawab Sai. "Dan tempat favoritku…" ingatan Sai langsung melayang ke kota itu, sebuah kota di pesisir Jepang. "Cukup banyak," jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Terlalu panjang jika diceritakan satu-satu." Sai melempar senyum pada Rin.

Rin agak kecewa. "Padahal akan menarik sekali kalau aku bisa tahu…"

Sai tertawa. "Anda baik sekali Uchiha-san, mau menolong orang yang tidak jelas sepertiku."

Rin menyeruput teh-nya yang masih mengepul dengan hati-hati. "Jangan pakai bahasa formal begitu. Kau bahkan mungkin lebih tua dariku."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan pedulikan status sosialku," potong Rin, menerka denga tepat apa yang dalam otak Sai. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa alasanmu melakukan perjalanan panjang selama lima tahun ini? Apa keluargamu tak mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Sai menghirup teh-nya juga. "Aku tidak punya keluarga. Keluargaku meninggal dalam tragedi Hiroshima-Nagasaki. Sejak itu aku hidup sendiri." Rin langsung menggumamkan permintaan maafnya dan langsung merasa sangat bersalah, tapi Sai cuma tersenyum menenangkan. "Sebenarnya alasanku berkelana karena aku cuma ingin melihat dunia lebih banyak lagi, tapi sejak dua tahun lalu, aku punya alasan lain."

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin tertarik.

Sai berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. _Kurasa tak masalah kalau aku cerita padanya. Mungkin dia malah bisa membantu karena status sosialnya._

"Aku…"

"Sayang? Aku pulang."

Kata-kata Sai terpotong begitu saja oleh seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Seorang pria tampan berkulit sepucat kulit Sai, bermata onyx yang sama dengan milik Sai, tapi dengan gaya rambut yang berbeda, seperti pantat ayam. Laki-laki itu memandang Sai ingin tahu, lalu berjalan ke arah Rin, membungkuk dan mengecup pipi wanita itu.

"Oh, perkenalkan, ini Sai," kata Rin setelah pria itu melepas bibirnya dari pipi Rin. "Dan, Sai, ini suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke. Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Sai membelalak dengan kaget ketika Rin menyebutkan nama itu. Saking kagetnya, ia tidak membalas senyum ramah Sasuke ketika ia menjabat tangannya.Ia bahkan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Rin. _Jadi… dia ini… Sasuke???_

"Sai? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin lagi, menggoyangkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sai. Sai langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh… a-aku… aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sai, langsung memasang senyum palsu. Tapi jantungnya menderu cepat. Secara fisik, Sasuke memang mirip dia. Rupanya Sasuke juga menyadari hal itu, karena ia juga menatap Sai dengan tatapan tertarik.

Rin tertawa. "Kaget ya? Karena wajah suamiku mirip denganmu? Itu sebabnya aku menolongmu tadi siang… jarang-jarang lho bisa menemukan _double ganger*_)-nya suamimu sendiri…"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Rin. "Aku mau mandi dulu," katanya lembut dan mengelus kepala Rin dengan sayang. Sasuke tersenyum pada Sai dan pergi dari paviliun.

Sai ternganga melihat tatapan Sasuke pada Rin tadi. Dia tak bisa percaya kalau orang seperti itulah yang dicintai Naruto. Lelaki yang bahkan sudah melupakannya sepenuhnya…

"Eh, Sai, tadi kau mau bilang apa? Tentang alasanmu berkelana sejak dua tahun lalu…"

"Umm… itu..." tidak bijaksana memberitahu Rin kalau ia sedang mencari suaminya. "Ada seseorang yang bilang kalau musim dingin di kota ini bagus sekali, jadi aku ingin ke kota ini." Alasan bagus yang bisa terpikir dalam dua detik.

Wajah Rin langsung berseri-seri. "Benar sekali! Musim dingin di sini memang sangat indah. Soalnya banyak terdapat sungai yang seluruh airnya membeku dan macam-macam hal unik lainnya. Tapi musim dingin masih bulan depan kan? Kau bisa menginap di sini sampai saat itu tiba. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mencari penginapan atau semacamnya. Mau ya?" tatapan membujuk itu muncul lagi.

Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih Rin-san. Maaf banyak merepotkan."

Rin tersenyum senang. "Ah, tidak masalah."

Rencana satu berhasil.

-

-

-

Sudah dua hari Sai tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, dan ia sama sekali belum bicara pada Sasuke tentang Naruto, atau bahkan Sasuke mengenal seseorang yang bernama Naruto itu. Sai terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Ia takut kalau seandainya sekarang Sasuke sudah melupakan Naruto, tapi ia malah akan membawa kenangan akan pemuda itu. Sai juga tidak terlalu yakin—sebenarnya ia bersugesti pada dirinya sendiri tentang ketidakyakinan ini—kalau yang Naruto maksud adalah Sasuke yang ini. Kan tidak cuma satu Sasuke di dunia ini. Apalagi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyebut-nyebut nama belakang Sasuke. Tapi sebagian kecil dari diri Sai tahu kalau ia telah menemukan Sasuke yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Rin tidak berada di rumah. Ia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya selama dua hari karena saudara perempuannya sakit. Ia minta maaf dengan sangat pada Sai karena harus meninggalkannya selama dua hari begitu saja, tapi Sai tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya alasan lain Sai tidak segera menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Naruto pada Sasuke adalah karena Rin juga, Sai merasa tidak enak karena ingin mencoba mengembalikan suami orang kepada cinta pertamanya. Mungkin dengan kepergian Rin yang dua hari itu, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Sai-san," sapa Sasuke siang itu, ketika dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sai yang sedang berdiri di tepi kolam sambil melukis langit yang sedang mendung itu. Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi dan dia tidak ingin melewatkan momen-momen penting sebelum hujan turun.

"Oh, selamat siang, Sasuke-san," balas Sai sopan. Ia menoleh dari kanvasnya yang masih separo jadi dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas senyumnya.

Merasa harus beramah tamah pada orang yang telah menemani istrinya selama dia sibuk bekerja, Sasuke berdiri di sebelah Sai dan melihat apa yang sedang dilukis pemuda yang mirip dirinya itu. "Kau sedang melukis apa?"

"Cuma langit," jawab Sai, kembali meneruskan kegiatan melukisnya. Terjadi pergolakan di batinnya sekarang. _Apa sebaiknya kutanyakan sekarang? Atau tidak? Tapi ini kesempatan bagus. Tak ada Rin. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya?_

"Wow, _itu _bukan sekadar lukisan langit. Lukisan itu sangat bagus. Kau pelukis yang handal," puji Sasuke, terkagum-kagum dengan bakat yang dimiliki Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang sudah sering didengarnya itu. "Er… Sasuke," Sai membuka pembicaraan. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali_. Sai menyingkirkan kuas dari tangannya dan menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Ya?" Sasuke mendorong Sai untuk meneruskan.

Sai menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Apa kau mengenal Naruto?"

-

[Mr. Children : Kaze To Hoshi To Moebius No Wa (single version)]

-

Sasuke menatap Sai. Sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata. Nama itu… nama yang selalu muncul setiap kali matanya terpejam. Nama yang memberikan kenangan manis sekaligus menyakitkan mengenai suatu hari di musim panasnya… apa yang Sai ketahui tentangnya?

"A-aku…" Sasuke mencoba bicara, tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sai menatap pria pucat di hadapannya itu. "Apa kau mengenal Naruto?" ulang Sai. Sebenarnya ia takut mendengar jawaban Sasuke, tapi ia harus tahu. Ia harus memenuhi janji seumur hidupnya pada Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sai. Mata onyx-nya memantulkan air kolam yang sedikit beriak di hadapannya. Terdengar suata guntur di kejauhan. Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. "Aku memang mengenal Naruto," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sai mencengkram kuas di tangannya lebih erat. Ia belum melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke. "Jadi, kenapa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja empat tahun yang lalu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya menerawang air kolam.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tuntut Sai. Ia harus tahu. Ia harus menilai apakah Sasuke memang layak untuk Naruto.

"Aku hanya bisa membuatnya menderita. Aku harus meninggalkannya. Lagipula dia hanya khayalan kan?" kata Sasuke, ada sedikit nada sinis dalam suaranya.

Sai membanting lukisan setengah jadinya ke tanah dan mematahkan kuas yang ada dalam cengkramannya. "Dia bukan sekadar khayalan! Dia khayalan yang kau ciptakan!"

Hujan mulai turun, membasahi mereka berdua, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari tempat masing-masing. Sasuke masih menatap air kolam dengan tatapan nanar yang sama.

"Dia sangat membutuhkanmu, Sasuke," tambah Sai, berusaha menekan kegetiran dalam suaranya sampai ke batas minimum. "Dia membutuhkanmu."

"Dan apa pedulimu?" tanya Sasuke, ia menoleh ke arah Sai sekarang. Air hujan menetes-netes dari ujung rambutnya.

"Aku peduli," jawab Sai. "Karena aku mencintai Naruto."

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Sai. _Orang ini… dia…_ "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang kembali padanya?"

Saat ini, ingin rasanya Sai meninju wajah pucat di hadapannya itu. Tapi ia menahan amarahnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu. Kau-lah yang Naruto butuhkan. Bukan aku."

"Jangan munafik. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin aku kembali padanya kan?"

Sai terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya buka mulut. "Kalau aku bisa membuatnya bahagia dan berhenti menangis seperti yang kau lakukan padanya dulu, aku tidak akan susah payah mencarimu," jawab Sai getir.

"Tapi bukannya dia sudah melupakanku? Tak ada yang diingatnya mengenai aku kecuali namaku…"

"Kau salah," sergah Sai. "Ia memang melupakanmu, tapi perasaannya padamu sama sekali tidak hilang. Ia masih mencintaimu seperti dulu."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Apa rasa cinta yang sangat kuat itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa melupakan dirinya semudah itu? Apa rasa cinta itu masih tersisa?

"Kembalilah padanya, Sasuke," bujuk Sai lagi.

Tapi Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku mencintai Rin. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya semudah itu. Naruto merupakan masa laluku. Dan Rin, dia adalah masa kini dan masa depanku."

"Aku yakin Rin pasti mengerti."

Sasuke menggeleng. Kali ini seulas senyum sedih mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Lagipula yang bisa kulakukan untuk Naruto hanya menyakitinya. Aku tidak berguna baginya. Aku tak bisa menolongnya. Jadi…" Sasuke menatap Sai, mengabaikan tetesan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, meulunturkan lukisan Sai yang tergeletak di rerumputan di bawah mereka. "Aku ingin kau melakukannya untukku, Sai. Bahagiakan dia untukku. Kau juga mencintainya kan? Kau pasti juga bisa membuatnya bahagia dan tersenyum lagi seperti dulu."

Sai terkesiap. "Tidak," tolaknya tegas, walaupun tahu kata itu sangat bertentangan dengan kata hatinya. Hatinya sangat menginginkan ia bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati malaikatnya, tapi ia tahu itu mustahil. "Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk membawamu kembali padanya."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, tawa yang nyaris tidak terdengar karena bunyi hujan. "Aku salut pada pengorbananmu untuknya. Aku yakin kau mencintainya lebih daripada cintaku padanya."

Sai tidak menanggapi perkataan itu.

"Karena itulah, Sai. Aku juga yakin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Naruto melupakanku."

Emosi menguasai Sai lagi. "Tapi kau katalisnya! Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bahagia! Kau-lah yang dia inginkan!"

Sasuke diam. Memanfaatkan hal itu, Sai melanjutkan, "Kembalilah padanya, Sasuke."

"Maaf, Sai. Aku tak bisa. Aku juga punya kehidupan di sini. Maafkan aku." Sasuke menatap Sai dengan serius. "Hujan semakin deras. Masuklah, jangan sampai kau sakit," kata Sasuke, dan ia berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sai berdiri termenung di tepi kolam.

Rencana dua, gagal.

-

-

-

[X Japan : Crucify My Love (Violin Instrumental)]

Ketika Rin kembali, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada suaminya dan Sai. Memang sejak awal mereka tidak terlalu akrab, tapi sekarang, memandang satu sama lain pun mereka tak pernah. Seakan-akan mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Rin mulai muak dengan situasi ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Dan ia mndapat kesempatan itu ketika suaminya hendak berangkat kerja.

Dengan teliti, ia membetulkan dasi Sasuke dan bertanya, "Kau ada masalah dengan Sai."

Sasuke langsung tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah pernyataan tegas. "Tidak, tidak ada. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Sasuke berkelit.

Rin merapikan jas suaminya dan menatap mata onyx yang sendu itu. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh hati sejak pertama kali bertemu. "Jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak tahu perubahan sikap kalian terhadap satu sama lain yang sangat drastis semenjak aku pulang dari Fuyuki. Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian sementara aku tidak ada?" tuntut Rin.

Sasuke kalah telak. "Itu… tidak terjadi apa-apa," ia masih terus bersikeras. Rin hendak membantah, tapi Sasuke membuatnya diam dengan satu ciuman sekilas di bibir istrinya, membuat wajah Rin memerah. "Aku berangkat dulu."

Rin hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya perlahan sambil mengucapkan, "Hati-hati…" dengan lirih. Sasuke selalu tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya kalah, tapi ia tak akan menyerah mencari informasi. Sai pasti mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sai duduk di ambang jendela kamarnya, memandang punggung Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari rumah. Matanya terus mengikuti pemuda berambut ayam itu sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Akhirnya Sai memalingkan wajahnya diiringi helaan napas. Ia tak mengerti alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua di masa lalu? Yang membuat ingatan Naruto tentang sosok yang dicintainya itu hilang begitu saja.

"Sai?"

Sai menoleh. Rin telah berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan wajah serius yang tidak biasanya.

"Ya?" balas Sai, turun dari jendelanya dan berjalan menghampiri Rin.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Rin tegas.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tanyakan saja."

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke selama aku pergi?"

Benar-benar tanpa basa-basi.

Sai tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu melainkan diam dan menatap mata Rin dalam-dalam, mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Tapi Rin terlalu baik. Sai tidak tega kalau harus memberitahunya. Di sisi lain, salah satu jalan untuk membuat Sasuke mau kembali kepada Naruto adalah dengan memberitahu Rin. Padahal Sai sama sekali tidak sepenuhnya ingin Sasuke kembali pada Naruto. Semua pernyataan-pernyataan itu berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sai akhirnya. _Belum saatnya bagi Rin untuk tahu. Semua ada waktunya sendiri._

-

-

-

Matahari mulai tenggelam, membuat langit menjadi berwarna jingga cerah. Seorang pemuda pirang berdiri di sebuah padang rumput luas di atas bukit. Mata birunya mengawasi jalan setapak tak jauh di depannya, satu-satunya jalan yang merupakan pintu masuk kota itu dari kota lain. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya, matanya terus memancarkan sorot kesedihan. Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak janji seorang pemuda kepadanya untuk mengembalikan seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu pula ia terus berdiri menunggu di sini setiap sore.

Ia mendongak ke langit, mengagumi betapa indahnya warna jingga itu. Musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba, musim dingin yang sama dengan yang dialaminya bersama pemuda itu. Apa mungkin ia sudah melupakannya juga?

"Aku akan terus menunggumu, Sai…" ia kembali mengawasi jalan setapak itu. "Sasuke…"

-

-

-

Betapa ironisnya kalau kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menggapainya. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Sai saat ini. Ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara lagi pada Sasuke karena akhir-akhir ini Rin terus berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Tapi Sai maupun Sasuke tidak bodoh. Dengan segera mereka bersikap biasa lagi, dengan kepura-puraan yang tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh Rin.

Tapi Sai benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya saat makan malam yang biasanya tenang, ia membuka mulut, tak peduli Rin akan mengerti yang mereka bicarakan atau tidak.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kembali ke kota itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sai langsung. Sasuke nyaris tersedak makan malamnya. Ia menatap Sai dengan pandangan mencela, mengabaikan Rin yang sangat ingin tahu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Sai," elak Sasuke.

Sai mendengus. "Jangan konyol. Aku tahu kau sangat paham apa yang kumaksud." Sai melirik ke arah Rin. "Aku butuh kepastian darimu saat ini, Sasuke. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau, aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hari-harinya tanpamu. Aku akan kembali padanya, dengan atau tanpamu."

Rin sudah menghentikan makannya dan memandang Sasuke dan Sai dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Sasuke menatap Sai tanpa ekspresi, tatapan itu dibalas oleh Sai.

"Kau ingin kembali padanya atau tidak?" tuntut Sai lagi.

"Aku…" Sasuke memandang Rin. Ia sangat menyayangi Rin. Tapi ia tahu rasa sayangnya hanya sebatas rasa sayang antara kakak dan adik. Ia sudah mengenal Rin sejak kecil. Keluarga Tohsaka adalah sahabat baik keluarga Uchiha. Dan ia bahkan sudah ditunangkan dengan Rin semenjak dia lahir. Keputusannya untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha-lah yang membuat pernikahannya dengan Rin tertunda. Sasuke kembali menatap Sai. "Aku tidak akan kembali padanya, Sai. Rin membutuhkanku di sini."

Sai menghela napas. "Dia juga membutuhkanmu."

"Kau bisa menggantikan posisiku. Aku yakin itu."

"Kalau itu maumu." Sai bangkit berdiri. "Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini, Rin, Sasuke. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sai membungkuk dalam-dalam dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Sai…" Rin hendak berdiri dan mengejar Sai, tapi Sasuke memegangi lengannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi," kata Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya, mata onyxnya benar-benar tampak sangat sedih.

"Tapi…"

"Dia harus pergi, Rin. Biarkan dia."

Rin menatap suaminya tak mengerti. Siapa yang mereka berdua bicarakan? Apakah cinta pertama Sasuke? Tapi Rin tahu sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidur dulu. Kau teruskan saj makanmu. Jangan hiraukan aku."

Rin menatap punggung suaminya yang menghilang keluar ruangan. Ia yakin ia baru saja melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis.

-

-

-

Keesokan paginya, suasana hati Sasuke belum juga membaik. Ia jadi sering melamun dan melakukan keteledoran-keteledoran yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki seorang Uchiha. Itu membuat Rin prihatin.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku," Rin menawarkan, sambil memegang bahu suaminya dengan lembut.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di paviliun menoleh ke arah Rin dan tersenyum ramah, tapi Rin tahu terlalu banyak paksaan dalam senyum itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan."

"Kau jadi begini sejak Sai pergi. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan malam itu? Siapa yang kalian maksud?" Rin terus mendesak.

Pertahanan Sasuke runtuh. Mungkin Rin memang harus tahu. "Dia membicarakan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Begitu nama itu terucap dari bibirnya, seakan semua kenangan bersama Naruto selama musim panas terulang lagi dalam otaknya. Senyumnya, tawanya, matanya, ciuman itu…

"Dia… Naruto ini… cinta pertamamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku minggat dari rumah lima tahun yang lalu."

Rin agak terhenyak. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir kalau dialah cinta pertama Sasuke, sejak Sasuke juga yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. "Dan kau masih mencintainya?"

Sasuke menatap mata hijau kelam Rin. "Aku menyayangimu, Rin."

Rin menggeleng. "Sasuke, aku ingin kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Apa sebenarnya kau ingin memenuhi permintaan Sai dan kembali pada Naruto?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah istrinya dan menatap tamannya yang luas. "Sai bisa membahagiakan Naruto lebih daripada yang bisa kulakukan. Naruto tidak membutuhkanku."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Sai benar? Bagaimana kalau Naruto memang membutuhkanmu?" Rin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ngotot begini.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke," kata Rin, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata cinta padaku. Itu cukup untuk membuatku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Walaupun perlakuanmu padaku sangat sempurna sebagai seorang suami. Tapi aku tahu, kau masih mencintai Naruto kan?"

Itu terlalu benar. Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak. Selama ini ia memang tak bisa melupakan Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Rin melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Sasuke dan mengusap air matanya. "Ciumanmu padaku tempo hari… itu ciuman pertama yang kau berikan padaku selama dua tahun kita menikah."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke tertohok.

"Dan itu cukup buatku, Sasuke. Kembalilah pada Naruto."

Sasuke memandang rin dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Rin…"

Rin menggeleng. "Jangan munafik, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin kembali padanya. Ya, kan?"

"Tapi, Rin, kau…"

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Kalau kau begini terus, itu malah akan membuatku semakin tertekan. Dan biarkan aku yang menjelaskan pada keluarga kita. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya melihatmu bersama Naruto."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Rin dengan erat. "Terimakasih, Rin," bisiknya di telinga Rin.

Rin hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit. Air mata mengalir lagi di pipinya, bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan dari langit, bagaikan menangisi hatinya yang hancur saat ini.

-

-

-

**_The End_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

XD

XD

XD

Gyahahahahaha… akhirnya fic gaje ini jadi juga… gara-gara virus sialan, kerja saia jadi terhambat deh…. ~_~…. Maaf ya sudah membuat para readers menunggu… -emangnya ada yang nunggu saia??-

OC di fic ini nama aslinya Tohsaka Rin dari Fate/Stay Night. Yang nggak tahu, cari tahu dulu aja deh… tadinya malah OC-nya mau saia buat sebagai diri saia sendiri, tapi berhubung takut kena flame ama Sasu FC, jadinya saia limpahkan penderitaan sebagai istri Sasuke kepada Rin saja… gyehehehehe….mampus aja loe, Rin, dibantai ama FG-FG gagg jelas gitu… bwahahahahaha….

Sai : kok di ending gw sama sekali nggak keluar sih?

Asuka : Ntar kalo jadi saia bikin tetralogi, loe banyak muncul deh di situ…

Sai : jadi ntar gw dapet Naru apa nggak???

Asuka : wohohohohohoho!!! Itu rahasia perusahaan!!!

Sai : pokoknya gw mau dapet Naru!

Sasuke : enak aje! Loe pikir gw cuma pajangan apa? Kalo loe dapet Naru gw ama siapa? Gw kan lebih dulu muncul daripada loe!

Sai : ya loe ama Rin-lah!

Rin : Iiihhh… amit-amit… masa gw dapet pantat ayam kayak gitu sih??? Nggak beudt deh…

Asuka : WOI! Yang bikin inih cerita tuh saia! Kok malah kalian yang debat gitu… ~_~… mending kita tanya ama Naru aja langsung. Loe milih siapa, Nar? Sai atau Sasu?

Naru : jelas dong… gw pilih RIN!!!

Sasu, Sai, Rin : WTF???!!

Asuka : hoh? K-kenapa??

Naru : gw straight tauk! Capek gw dijadiin homo terus ama author2 ffn! Sekali-kali pilih ceue gpp dun…apalagi Rin emang tipe gw. Nggak kayak Si dahi-lebar Sakura, Si nenek-nenek Ino, Si bisu Hinata, Si tomboy Tenten, Si galak Temari! –dilibas Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten n Temari-

Asuka : t-terserah kau sajah, Nar…~_~

Yosh!!! Sampai jumpa di fic berikut!!!

XD


End file.
